


Ghost

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 薄明の翼 | Hakumei no Tsubasa | Pokemon: Twilight Wings (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Anime, Best Friends, British Slang, Comedy, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, Ghosts, Hospitals, Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pre-Slash, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secrets, Terminal Illnesses, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Tommy tells John the secret he couldn’t tell him before he died. [Twilight Wings]
Relationships: John/Tommy (Pokemon: Twilight Wings)
Kudos: 8





	Ghost

Ghost

Author’s Note: This fic’s premise operates on the presumption of Tommy’s passing, which the English-language dub went out of its way to avoid, but was more ambiguous in the original. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Pairing: Pre-slash John x Tommy

Summary:

Tommy tells John the secret he couldn’t tell him before he died.

* * *

John squeezed Gossifleur’s Poké Ball. Every Pokémon he caught, first order of business was finding a Pokémon Center.

Having grown up in hospitals, he understood how scary it could be and wanted to personally be there for each of his new friends through the recovery process. 

This delayed his journey considerably, since biking was out of the question. The doctors told him to take his time on the outside slow and remember his pills, in case he might relapse. Luckily, the cabbie didn’t seem to mind flying him wherever he needed to go if not tied up with other customers.

“Amazing battle, John! Loved that Fury Attack!”

“Thanks, Tommy.”

“Young man, who are you talking to?”

“My Pokémon.”

Trained to cover him, Rookidee hopped out to where the lady could see it.

“Oh, you’re Rookidee’s named Tommy? That’s a fine name!”

Once she moved along, Tommy (the human) frowned.

“So I’m a bird now?”

“What am I supposed to tell people? That I have an imaginary friend?”

“If I’m imaginary, how can I do this?” Tommy touched their caps together.

“Just because Allister and I can see and feel you, doesn’t mean anyone else can.”

Dreepy phased in.

“And Dreepy,” the blond corrected himself.

“Ugh! I wish I were still alive!”

“Tommy…”

“Being a ghost reeks!”

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

Tommy mumbled to himself, then came clean. “John, listen. There’s something…something I never got to say to you before I –”

“Before you died.”

“Yeah.”

He gave Tommy a moment.

“I like you. Like, _really_ like you!”

“Is that all?”

“Dynamaxing Darmanitan! You knew?”

“Duh! You rose from the grave to apologize to me! How come you kept it a secret?”

“I didn’t have a lot of time…and Leon, he –”

“Leon?”

“He beat me to you.”

John got the gist of what Tommy was getting at.

“ _You_ showed me Leon’s matches in the first place.”

“I didn’t think you’d end up on a date with him!”

“A date?”

“Riding Corviknight counts as a date! Or have you forgotten his big arms around you?”

“You were there? Peeping Tom.”

“Excuse me? What are you doing?” the woman from before asked.

Paralyzed, Tommy had the same question.

“Hugging my luv who’s a ghost!” John snickered.


End file.
